


Blood Sport

by MirandaShepard_93



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chases, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Fingering, Knife Play, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Tearing clothes, Vaginal Sex, chasing as foreplay, possessive, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/pseuds/MirandaShepard_93
Summary: Gage and Lily enjoy playing games, but this time she might have bitten off more than she can chew. The deal?She runs through Nuka World - all she has to do is make it safe to her room. The catch? Gage is chasing her down, and if he catches her, he's going to take her where he finds her.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Blood Sport

She ran. Blood was pounding in Lily's ears, her lungs were burning, her legs were aching, and her bad ankle threatened to roll with every step, and still, she ran. She ran as though her ass was on the line, and, in truth, it was... literally. Gage was hot on her heels, moving far too quickly for a man of his size, and his footfalls were like thunder. Raiders turned to stare as they passed, making her blood pressure spike. _On your stomach, ass in the air, begging for more while they cheer on -_ a sudden burst of speed came with the adrenaline, though she could have sworn something like a hand had swiped at her ponytail. She took a tight corner with a skid, sliding a little as her hand scrabbled at the dusty concrete. A sharp sliver of pain shot through her hand as a nail bent backwards, but a crash and a curse close behind her sent her careening into an abandoned attraction without thought. 

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time - after a sparring match turned hot and heavy, she had tried to get that feeling back again and again until, ever perceptive, he sat her down and asked what the fuck she wanted. She had expected him to cotton on eventually, but she hadn't expected the glint in his eye when he understood what she wanted. So he made her a bet; a run from the gates back to the suite. Well, a chase, really, and if he catches her... _pinned to the ground, tits bared to the air,_ she stops and gapes, _and a good 360 view, it seems._ Fighting a man Gage's size in a confined space was bad, but doing it in the hall of mirrors? _Three versions of your own spread legs and a good view of how pathetic you look begging for cock? Yeah, that's not going to haunt you at all,_ her thoughts ran riot as she fumbled through the mirror maze, and then there was no more time to bring them into line; he was in front of her. Or perhaps behind her. Five Gage's grinned at her in a way that made her legs shake and her pussy twitch, wetness seeping into her panties in a mortifying slick. In hindsight, wearing the Nuka Girl outfit may have been dangerously close to baiting him. Gage tilted his head to the side, eyes running up and down her body in a way that made her hot and somehow... itchy. He licked his lips, and no matter which way she looked, she couldn't quite decide which side the danger was coming from, 

"You lost your daddy lil' girl?" He practically purred, and her crotch throbbed. She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Her heart hammered hard and fast against her ribs. She had just a few moments to admire him, her powerful, intelligent man, to wonder how she had thought she could beat him, to soak in the lazy, lust-filled confidence that rolled off of him in waves. Just a few moments, and then he moved, explosively, like water bursting from behind a dam. Since waking up in the Commonwealth, Lily had fought Deathclaws, radscorpions, and super mutants. In every instance, her body had taken over, scrambling for safety, supremacy, survival. Not now; she froze as Gage bore down on her.

Then he disappeared with a crash, and in the mirror she saw him struggle to his feet, cursing, shaking his head like a great, dazed beast before turning to look at her, taking a step forward. Only when he narrowed his eyes and stepped back did it occur to her that being caught by a man who's pride had been stung by running face-first in a reflection would be less than ideal. Gage grinned, looked to the side and slipped out of view. _Oh shit - are these two-way mirrors?_ Her legs came unstuck and she made her way, shakey and dry-mouthed, with one hand outstretched, moving as fast as her nerve would let her. Through it all, there was a sense of being watched. She stopped and stared at a mirror, _is he behind here, watching?_ A sharp rap on the glass to her left made Lily jump and scramble away from the sound. The laughter was muffled, but undeniably familiar. _Bastard._ She raised two fingers and started to move, watching the mirrors for movement, hand shaking as she twisted and turned through the maze. 

The sight of the door at the end of the maze should have been a relief, but the tension in the air skyrocketed. She stumbled forward, hand desperately outstretched and shrieked when a loud bang rattled one of the mirrors. Her fingers hit a mirror, and she turned to look at what she somehow knew was the door. Something about the direction of the floorboards, or the angle of the reflections. The slight breeze that hit her forehead. Lily broke into a sprint, making a beeline for the door. The mirror directly in front of the door, on the left side, suddenly buckled, cracking, and she skidded to a halt with a shrill little scream. _He didn't hit it hard enough -RUN,_ her thoughts were almost an entity of their own now, desperately trying to take control of her panic-ridden body. Logic wrested the reins of control from instinct and drove her towards the door; she threw it open as the mirror behind her gave way with a crash and gage slammed heavily into the opposite mirror with a curse. The chase was back on; she flew through the winding alleys, eyes on the shining glass of her suite in the distance. _It's too far,_ this time the thought wasn't panicked. It was cool and calm and utterly rational; she was exhausted, she was losing speed, and Gage was close behind. It wasn't about getting there; it was about getting there ahead of **him.**

And that wasn't something she was sure she could manage. In fact, she knew she couldn't - her ankle was starting to ache in a way that told her it was going to buckle soon. She had to outsmart him, _and choose where you want to get rutted, just in case you can't_. Lily took a sharp right took small, winding streets, slipping by raiders like a shadow, she tracked the crashes, shouts, and curses that signalled Gage's progress.

The House of Horrors was dark, run-down, and filled with broken automatons and landscape pieces. A perfect place for a discarded Nuka Girl Mannequin, in short. She scrambled for a hiding place, running through the first few scenes. The click of the door closing behind him was almost too quiet to catch her eye. Almost. She clambered behind a piece of scenery and went still. When Gage prowled into the room, she couldn't help but picture a grizzled wolf on the prowl. She went still in her hiding place, like a faun relying on the undergrowth to keep it hidden. He stopped and raised his head as if scenting the air and made a series of low kissing sounds, 

"Here girly-girly," he chuckled, "surprised you couldn't outrun me?" He made another series of clicks and kisses as if calling a reluctant cat from its hiding place. "That's alright," he purred, "no shame in it. I've been chasin' down flighty bitches since before you was in big girl panties." She shivered, devoid of the desire to bite back at him, even as he let out an abrasive laugh and whistled as if calling a dog."

He lumbered by, dangerously close, and stopped, making her heart rate spike suddenly. Lily pressed a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. His footsteps shook the floorboards as he walked away; through a gap in the scenery. He swaggered naturally, but this seemed exaggerated... as if he was using his body to sense changes in the air. _As if he knows you're watching._ He lapped the room, peering behind a few things, kicking the lid off of a crate, hard enough to make her whole body jump. But he never came quite as close again. Eventually, he scratched his head and moved out of sight, the crashes and whistles became more distant and eventually faded with a single, echoing bang. Slowly, her limbs started to unstick. She stood, shivering slightly in the gloom, and weighed her options. going back the way she came would make the path to the suite longer. Following him out would make it a straight sprint - _can I beat him on a straight?_ And there was a chance, either way, that he was waiting just out of sight of either door or at the start of the last straight to the suite, to ambush her. Under the humming anticipation and the hammering of her heart, there was the slippery, tacky feel of her soaked panties. _You're one sick puppy, Lily,_ her own thoughts turned on her, but they couldn't stop her from feeling her heartbeat in her clit. She climbed out from behind the scenery in silence and drew in a breath, running the odds as she rolled her hips and stretched her legs out, preparing to run. 

She couldn't say what it was, precisely, that made the hairs on her neck rise. Perhaps it was a small sound, a shift in the air... or maybe it was good old intuition that told her she was not, in fact, alone. She turned slowly and saw him leaning against the wall, just out of the field of vision her hiding place had afforded her. _He never left-_

"You snuck back." It was a statement. His face seemed to split in two when the grin spread. Not a single part of him moved, just his mouth. It was more than a little unnerving. Once again, she was rooted to the spot, mesmerized, wondering if she had ever really had a chance. The world seemed to grind to a halt, two drawn-out heartbeats passed, and then he winked, 

"Boo."

She turned to spring away and made it two steps before his hand closed around her ponytail and dragged her back into his arms. Gage lifted her from the ground, a single thick arm around her waist, and threw her against the wall, knocking the air from her lungs. Then his body was on hers, pressing her into the wood with sheer bulk, 

"You did good, gel," he growled, hands wandering, "but tryin' to hide..." he tutted, "not clever." She battled weakly to get around him and somehow got free, or so she thought; he gripped her waist and pulled her back against him, _he's toying with me._ "Now look at what I got, hm? My very own Nuka Girl to use just how I please." His voice was low and smooth, almost honeyed. He groped her breasts with a broad, warm hand. "What a sweet-" his hand slid to her pussy, " _tight_ little toy you're gonna make for me." 

Lily sagged back against him, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck and slid his hands back up to push under the crop top. Forgetting the point of the game for just a minute, she turned her head and kissed his jaw. Gage chuckled and kissed her, squeezing and rubbing her tits as she squirmed, pinching her nipples, 

"Perfect lil' thing," his voice was a rumble of thunder in the dark, "I'm almost disappointed you were smart enough to lure me in here... think I'd like to show all those boys that want you why they got no chance." _On your knees, pussy dripping, hand in your hair and eyes on you-_ the point of the game came flooding back and she threw an elbow back into his gut, tearing out of his grasp, "little fuckin' _bitch._ " Porter Gage enunciating? That meant trouble. That's what she would have thought if she had time. The force of his hand slamming into the middle of her back sent her sprawling to the floor. Lily threw out her hands, lessening the force of her landing. He hooked her foot around hers as she scrambled to get away, dragging her back, "you ain't goin' nowhere." His fist closed in the flimsy fabric of the crop top and pushed her into the ground as she kicked and scrambled, his other hand closing in the waistband of the tight Nuka Girl pants, yanking them with such force that the seams cracked and started to come apart. Lily panted and gasped as Gage literally ripped the leggings from her body and pushed her panties to the side. 

He thrust his full length into her in one, breathtakingly hard motion, hilting himself in her with his combat trousers still around his thighs, 

"Fuck you're tight as a vice, girl," he panted, finding a hard, fast rhythm immediately, "cunt like a fuckin' bear trap." He bore her down with the sheer weight of his bulky body until she was lying flat on the dusty floor, gasping with every thrust. Say one thing for Gage, say he had a good cock; he rubbed all of the right places in her, even as her pussy ached at the sudden intrusion. The friction was enough to drive her mad, making her pant and moan, pushing back against him, all pretences gone. Even if she had been determined to keep up the game, the cool air exposed just how ready for him she had been. A wet slick of her own juices was chilling on her thighs and rear, evidence of her neediness. Every thrust made an obscene, wet sound that somehow stood out under Gage's animal snarling. He was all but growling in her ear, rumbling and barking curses like a great, predatory beast taking to its prey. The press of his knees on either side of her thighs, keeping her legs together, only magnified the feeling that there was just no _room_ for him inside her. He was stretching her with every thrust of his powerful, hips, however, and Lily had to admit she was loving every moment, 

"Porter," she panted pushing back on his cock as he let out a feral snarl, 

"That's right," he growled, "say my fuckin' name. Tell me who owns this cunt." His hand closed in her hair, dragging her head back, "you gave me a pretty - ah fuck - pretty chase, didn't ya? If I wasn't so fuckin' ready for ya, I'd have half a mind to split your tight little arse in half for the trouble." His hand came down on her arse, making her yelp and buck, "shit, you were made to be fucked, girl. All these curves and a pussy that bites down," he chuckled, his hot, rough hand on her hip as found a steady rhythm, "what'd I do to deserve you, eh?" She tried to find words, but her eyes were rolling and the sound of him stretching her over and over was addling her brains. Suddenly he pulled out, making her whine and protest. Gage gripped her arm and rolled her onto her back, fisting his cock. "You're gonna have to forgive me for this, boss," he said with a grin, "but this's, ah, somethin' I always wanted to-" he grunted and gripped her hair and pulled her up to him, working his cock with one hand,

"Gage you son of a-" she started to speak groggily, but he groaned and the first splash of warmth hit her face. Gage moaned as his cum hit her lips and cheeks, 

"Open that pretty mouth for me," he cooed, and she did, despite herself, " _good girl._ " Gage let his head fall back and moaned making shallow thrusts into her mouth, using her hair to guide her as he did. Lily swallowed as best she could, closing her mouth around the head of his cock as he thrust. He pulled out making sure the last of him dribbled down her neck to her tits. She fell back, panting, wiping her face with a shaking hand, 

"You absolute son of a bitch," she said with a chuckle, "you didn't even finish me off."

"Who said I'm done with you?" Gage grinned, 

"The bet-"

"The bet was I catch you and your ass is mine, girl, you didn't say nothin' about one round only." He shrugged. "You ain't goin' far without no pants, neither." Lily propped herself up on her elbows and licked her lips, tasting the last of him as he stood up and rolled his shoulders, looking down at her with a giddy grin, 

"Well shit."

"Unless you want to try hidin' again?" He rumbled spread his hands,

"No, I don't think I will." Lily chuckled and shook her head, motioning to her dishevelled state. Gage lowered himself to his knees again and licked his lips, 

"No?" Gage let his eye trail down her body, hooking a finger into the neck of the crop top, 

"No."

"Hmm... good," he rumbled, "don't think I didn't notice that you ain't got no bra on, neither." He pulled a knife from his belt and trailed the tip up her belly, making her whimper and squirm, before slipping it under the fabric and slowing, meticulously, slicing it down the middle to expose her breasts. Lily shuddered, _Christ that shouldn't be sexy,_ she watched, mesmerized as he leaned to take a pert, pink nipple in his mouth, sucking it, 

"Ah, fuck." She gasped and squirmed until he released it with a wet pop, 

"Mm, you do have the best tits I ever seen on a woman, Lil." He grinned up at her from under his brows. "Big n' soft n' sensitive... and these pretty pink tips get right into me," he pinched hard enough to make her whine, "see these sweet tits in my dreams, but reckon I prefer havin' em in hand." He moved on, anyway, cutting the tatters of her trousers away, pulling her thong down. Lily moved to take her boots off, "no, leave those on." He sat back and grinned, "fuck me but you're a dream." He licked his lips and leaned down to run his hand up her bare leg, 

"And I'm all yours," she whispered, spreading her legs for him, 

"Damn right, so whyn't you put a show on for me?" His cock was starting to harden again, 

"Take that shirt off," she said, but he only tutted, 

"Ask nice, now, girl,"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"I want to see more of you, please," she was almost breathless as he ran his hands down her body to her hips, 

"Beg." He said almost mildly, squeezing her hips lightly, 

"Please take it off," she pouted, 

"No," he wagged a finger, "you know what I want. Beg." _Typical man,_

"Please Porter," she whined, "please, I want you, I _need_ you, please take off that fucking shirt and finish what you fucking started?" He laughed, throwing back his head, and pulled the shirt off, 

"Better?" 

"Now fuck me like you own me." 

"I do own you," he growled and pushed two fingers into her, making her pant and whine, "or at least I own this. This needy little cunt is mine, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," she panted as the waves of pleasure hit harder and harder, 

"Nobody takes better care of you than I do." The muscles on his arm worked rhythmically, mesmerizing her as her legs started to shake. He started to slow, 

"No - God, please - just like that, please, please..." the words ran into each other, fuelled by desperation, 

"I like the way you beg, girl," Gage said with a chuckle and redoubled his efforts, bringing her to a peak with expert movements, rubbing that sweet spot in her even as she gasped and kicked, pussy spasming and gushing as she came. "Perfect." It was a breath, a prayer, then he nudged her legs apart and pushed into her again, "come on, work for it," he said and pinched her nipple.

Lily gasped and rolled her hips, working up to meet him as he grabbed her arse and pulled her into his thrusts. He watched her tits bounce as he pulled her onto his cock again and again,

"Reckon I could have a good time with you tied up pretty," he said suddenly, "put these wrists and ankles of yours together an' use you like a sweet lil' toy." She moaned and arched; Gage reached up to pinchvher nipple hard in response, "you like that idea?"

"Yes."

"Yeah? Tie you down and keep you in my bed like a sweet lil' cock warmer," he was gasping, now, sweat on his brow, "fuck you morning and night, keep you fed and full and sweet for me." Their moans mingled, and something in his mind seemed to overheat; Gage folded in, leaning over her, ragged breaths hitting her damp skin. They dissolved into a sloppy rhythm, kissing and nipping each other as he worked himself up to a second peak, the wet slapping of skin on skin making her face flush with shame and desperation. Finally, he let out a low, self-satisfied moan and pulled away, spilling onto her belly as his hips jerked fruitlessly at nothing. "Fuck."

"Fuck." She agreed, her heartbeat suddenly unbearably loud in her ears. Gage lowered himself to lie beside her with a groan, some part of her body making a low crunch. Lily sniggered, 

"Shut it."

"Make me."

"Give me a half-hour, by Christ," he said with a laugh and nuzzled her neck," so... we can do this again, yeah?" She rolled the idea in her mind, considering the pleasant ache in her hips and crotch, 

"Absolutely." 


End file.
